


Morning Rituals

by Junkyosysda



Category: South Park
Genre: Closeted Character, Idiots in Love, Implied Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Light Angst, M/M, POV Alternating, Secret Crush, Sexuality Crisis, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junkyosysda/pseuds/Junkyosysda
Summary: Based off a Tumblr promptStan has a realization about the relationship between himself and his super best friend during the early hours of the rising sun.Inspired by/Dedicated to: @/traitor-boyfriend, @/kyife, and @/stanfiction on Tumblr ❤





	Morning Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Otherwise known as: Stan has a sexuality crisis
> 
> Prompt: We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair
> 
> The work was inspired by these three amazing people on Tumblr, and I wanted to dedicate this work to them. They are all amazing people who are extremely talented. Many of their posts gave me ideas for what to write about in here, and I appreciate the three of them so much! Go check out their blogs, they are all really wonderful people ❤
> 
> NONE OF YA'LL BETTER LINK THEM OR ELSE >:(

Sunlight streamed through the cracks in the closed blinds, illuminating paled skin with a golden glow. Each curve of bare skin, peppered with with soft patches of freckles, accentuating each blushed surface they covered. The way his body fit right into Stan's arms, as if he was meant to lie there next to him. 

Stan never looked at Kyle like this before.

The blanket was tossed to the side, exposed skin being caressed by gentle touches, with a shiver after each gentle stroke. Stan couldn't help himself as he ran his fingers over the indents of Kyle's body. It was normal to have Kyle lying next to him in his bed. After all, they have been doing it for years. But now, something is different.

Was it his curly red locks of hair that draped over his brow, or his soft lips parted open as he slowly breathed in and out? The way his hands gently wrapped around Stan's in a comforting embrace? 

Stan couldn't understand. He has known Kyle all his life, and this moment just feels different. He's never noticed these things about his best friend before, and he didn't understand why he only realized now.

"You're beautiful.", Stan mumbled under his breath as he pulled the ginger closer to his chest. Kyle muttered quietly in his sleep as he wrapped his arms tightly around the noirette's stomach, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Stan felt a strange warmth in his chest as Kyle held him close, and he didn't mind it. It was moments like these, just the two of them alone, that seemed so normal up until now. The moments where it was okay to have your best friend laying in the same bed as you, arms wrapped tightly around one another, holding on as if there was nobody else there besides the two of you together. Besides, times like these happened almost every weekend, but this wasn't like all the other times.

His mind was racing as parted lips were ghosting over his collarbone innocently, the heat of their bodies making the room that much stuffier. The blanket long abandoned, lay mockingly by their feet, as if to show that they only needed each other. Stan sighed contently as he began to play with the stray hairs that stood to attention on top of Kyle's head as he tried to ignore the gentle, rhythmic breathing of the said ginger against his collarbone. 

He always noticed the way Kyle's eyebrows would knit together when he was lost in thought, or the way he would softly bite his tongue when working. The way their legs would tangle together when they slept, or how he would pull their bodies closer, regardless of how hot it was under the covers. It was all the small things that were changing the way Stan thought about him, but they were also all the things that made his chest burn with want. He shouldn't have noticed all these things about his friend, especially his super best friend, somebody he's known all his life and could trust with anything.

"Fuck."

Kyle yawned quietly, keeping his face nuzzled into the crook of Stan's neck. He felt the heat radiating off Stan's body and the small tugs of calloused fingers weaving and tugging his scarlet curls. He was content, and allowed himself to lay comfortably against his super best friend's body. He was content, even when he felt a hand softly grip the exposed skin by his stomach.

His thoughts were a low murmur in the back of his mind as he focused on the gentle breathing shared between the two of them. The atmosphere in the room was peaceful, and he felt as if he could melt underneath the warmth, like a wax candle within a room full of fire. 

"Kyle, why do you make me feel this way?", Stan whispered to himself as he shoved his face into Kyle's hair. 

Kyle froze in his place. Breathing stalled as his body went tense. The room felt a little too warm all of a sudden, all while Stan continued to nose his face further into the thick head of curly hair. He became all too aware of the position they were in, and felt a small shiver run down his spine at the predicament. 

"Stan?", Kyle croaked softly as he leaned his head back to look up at the noirette with hooded eyes. Stan stared at him blankly, lips slightly parted, words stuck at the back of his throat. 

"Stan? Are you alright?", Kyle asked while he sat up, Stan stammering over his words as he looked at everything but Kyle. 

"Yeah, dude. I-I'm fine." Stan rushed as his face reddened with embarrassment. 

Kyle noticed the pink hue dusting his cheeks, and he hesitantly pressed a hand to his failed best friend's forehead.

"You feel warm, are you sure?" He interrogated as Stan gulped. 

"Yeah, I'm just a bit warm is all." Stan lied as he stood up from the comfort of his bed and quickly walked towards the closet. He swung open the shuttered doors and surveyed the clothes hanging from the many hangers. 

"What do you want to wear?", Stan asked in an attempt to cleanse the uncomfortable atmosphere that he had created. Kyle pondered for a moment, then shook his head softly. 

"I don't really care. Whatever will fit me I guess." he shrugged as Stan pulled two t-shirts out of the closet for them. He tossed one to Kyle before slipping his over his head. 

"Whatever. I'm going to go make breakfast, come down when you're done." Stan sighed as he left the bedroom, leaving Kyle to watch him leave longingly. 

Kyle waited a few moments in silence before grasping at his chest in pain. His heart was aching, and he felt his walls start crumbling down as his thoughts raced sporadically. 

"God, I'm such an idiot.", he mumbled to himself as he curled into a fetal position on the bed, and envisioned a scenario where he didn't fuck up his one shot at being in bed with his love once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! The ending was kind of rushed since I didn't know how I wanted to end this, haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. If you did, please leave kudos/comments. I appreciate any feedback I receive. Thank you for reading ❤
> 
> Insta: @luciinical  
> Tumblr: @luciinical


End file.
